Pokédex
The Pokédex is one of the main elements of the game. It's compendium of information about every Pokémon already caught and seen by player. It becomes more complete as trainers own and encounter new Pokémon. Pokédex view right|250px|thumb|Example screenshot of the Pokédex page To access the page of Pokédex in game: #in Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link= #touch Pokédex button 30px|link= On the top of Pokédex page there are two player's stats, which are number of already caught and seen Pokémon. Below them there are tabs with each region Pokémon and number of these Pokémon currently caught. Additionally when the Kanto tab is selected and it is top of the Pokédex scrollable page, currently owned Medals related to each region Pokémon appears above the respective tabs. Whole, long page of Pokédex is filled with fields for every Pokémon species in game. There are three types of such fields: *non-interactive tile with a number of Pokémon species - species of this Pokémon has never been caught nor seen by player, *tile with shadow, monochromatic silhouette of Pokémon - species of this Pokémon has been only seen by a player (either has been seen in gym or encountered in the wild but has not been caught), **after tapping such field, player access incomplete Pokédex entry of specific Pokémon species, *field without background-tile and coloured image of Pokémon species - species of this Pokémon has been caught by player already, **after tapping such field, player access complete Pokédex entry of specific Pokémon species. Initially not all of the number tiles appear, but only those ones up to the field of Pokémon species that has been caught or seen with the highest Pokédex number in each region. There are different colors of tiles in each section for Pokémon species from each region: *Tiles from #1 to #151, responding to species from Kanto are pale purple, *Tiles from #152 to #251, responding to species from Johto are pale light blue, *Tiles from #252 to #386, responding to species from Hoenn are pale blue, *Tiles from #387 to #493, responding to species from Sinnoh are pale purple (same as Kanto-region ones). Also each section of such Pokémon has a header line with the name of region. There are three ways to exit from the page of Pokédex: *by tapping on return button on the player's mobile device (not available for iPhone users for obvious reason), *by tapping on the exit button 30px|link= on the bottom of screen, *by swiping down at the very top of the list, which cause X''' icon appeared and then release. Pokédex entry '''Pokédex entries are basically separate pages with information about specific Pokémon species. There are two kinds of these entries: complete and incomplete ones. Incomplete entries consist of: *3D, animated and turnable Pokémon's image, *Pokédex number and Pokémon's name, *switch buttons between genders and/or forms, *amount of seen and caught Pokémon of that species (in this case caught is 0). While complete ones has also: *regular weight and height of Pokémon, *Pokémon's type(s), *category of Pokémon (e.g. Drill Pokémon, Volcano Pokémon, Armor Pokémon), *short description of Pokémon's species, *evolution line of Pokémon. Pokédex Entry Incomplete.png|Example screenshot of the incomplete Pokédex entry of Farfetch'd Pokédex Entry Complete.png|Example screenshot of the complete Pokédex entry of Rhydon Pokedex Background.png|Background of Pokédex entries Charmander Shiny Pokedex.png|Example screenshot of the enabled shiny Pokédex entry of Charmander Quilava Pokedex.png|Example screenshot of the lucky Pokédex entry of Quilava Pokémon form switches Depending on what forms of each Pokémon were caught by trainer already, respective form switches appear underneath Pokémon's 3D image. Registering a Shiny Pokémon will also register the non-shiny form to the Pokédex, if the Pokémon was not previously registered. If player obtained for the last time particular Pokémon of any gender sometime before December, 2016, it might cause that both gender form switches appear as Pokémon were only seen, despite the complete Pokédex entry and exact Pokémon being already in player's Pokémon collection. File:Blastoise Pokedex.png, File:Nidoking Pokedex.png, File:Lapras Pokedex.png, File:Snorlax Pokedex.png Switches for only-seen Pokémon forms cannot be clicked since the version 0.89.1. Therefore even if player has seen female form of Pokémon in gym or has encountered it in wild but not caught, in Pokédex only male form is seen in its complete Pokédex entry. Below there are assets for certain groups of Pokédex entry switch buttons for each Pokémon form. Female= |-| Male= |-| Genderless= |-| Unown= |-| Rotom= Gallery Trivia *As October , 2016, Pokémon encountered at a gym will appear as a shadowed version in the Pokédex with limited information even if they have never been encountered in the wild.2016-10-07. New Gym Feature Adds Pokémon to Pokedex. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2016-10-09. References es:Pokédex zh:Pokédex Category:Game elements